To Be a Brother
by Simorgh Shah
Summary: Nico has gone insane. Triton has to protect Percy from his cousin and other random monsters. And maybe they aren't that different after all.
1. Chapter 1

Triton had an issue. He was bored.

His duties had just been done. And he was being summoned by his father.

He knew Poseidon was probably going to discuss his half blood brother with him. He had recently made a habit of that.

Ugh.

The idea just made him more bored.

"Yes, father?"

Poseidon turned. Triton noted he looked worried and grim, but somehow in the midst of all that a faint shimmer of amusement was visible in his eyes.

"As you know, Nico Di Angelo has assaulted your brother."

Wow. Right to the point.

That itself was another issue. No one knew exactly when and why Di Angelo had gone insane, But one day he had snapped, apparently. He had attempted controlling the camps from the shadows (literally.), intentionally leading campers in monster traps, and tried to kill his brother Perseus with a fork and a knife, during dinner.

The prince couldn't blame him for that.

The Roman camp had just shrugged the whole mystery thing off. "He is a son of Hades. It was bound to happen eventually. Now let's kill him!"

And the Greek camp made it clear that no one attacks their leader and gets away with it.

"We don't care why. He attacked Percy. HE ATTACKED PERCY! He WILL be killed!"

They all agreed with the killing thing, of course.

And it was clear the real mystery was what this had to do with him.

"Father, um... Why does this concern me?"

"He is your brother."

Yeah. Unfortunately. So?

Poseidon waited for Triton to talk, but Triton stayed silent. Poseidon took it for the question it was.

"I want you, my son, to protect him from potential threats."

Which meant everything.

Damn. He could've just done with the boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping with fork marks is not fun.

Percy could personally confirm that.

Sleeping with the bite of betrayal is even less fun.

Percy knew this from experience.

He just wanted to dream sweet dreams and forget all about his messed up day. Even he knew that was next to impossible.

Morpheus never did like him. He had a suspicion neither did Tyche.

He wasn't getting any sleep that night, so he was faring with just closed eyes.

And as a result he was completely aware of the rustling sound a person around him was making.

An adult.

A male adult.

He could have sworn he had locked the door to his cabin.

Was this a thief? A stalker? A concerned friend? He really hoped it was the latter.

But he couldn't take any chances. It was probably a human-looking monster or a crazy minor god.

Percy slowly but surely inched his fingers towards his sword and gripped the handle. With a swift motion, he leapt to his feet slashing the sword so it landed at the tip of his intruders throat.

He pulled down the mans hoodie to reveal his face.

The man was...

"Big Brother?!"

His older brother, Triton. Well, at least he guessed right about that crazy minor god.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were wearing a hoodie? Seriously? A stuck up god, wearing a hoodie?"

The eldest son of Poseidon frowned, offended.

"I was in your cabin in the middle of the night, and you are worried about that?"

"Oh. Right. I was just surprised. So, what were you doing in my cabin now?".

"Obeying fathers orders." He said simply.

"Father ordered you to sneak in my cabin and scare me half to death?"

Triton frowned again, this time looking perplexed.

"No. He finally found out how weak you are and realized you need a protector to stay alive. Sadly, said protector is me. I do not understand why you need to stay alive, but then again, I don't understand why father hates Japan either."

'He must be kidding' Percy thought, overwhelmed 'this could not be happening!'

"Why would dad do that?"

Tritons eye twitched, like Percy's did when he was really really angry. Actually, when he thought about it, looking at Triton was like looking in a mirror. Somehow they had managed looking almost exactly like each other despite having different mothers.

Almost.

Triton was paler than Percy in his human form, and he had longer hair and a more regal face. He was also taller, no matter how much Percy wanted to deny that one.

"-erseus PERSEUS! Are you listening!?"

Percy blinked up at him and smiled innocently, just to rile him up.

"Oh! You were talking, big bro?"

"You asked me a question. Of course I was talking." Triton growled at him, looking increasingly frustrated.

Percy sat down on his bed, gesturing to Triton to do the same.

"Well, tell me that again."

The eldest sea prince grudgingly sat down.

"I don't know why, but I think I have to keep you safe from your cousin."

Percy winced.

Poor Nico. Why did all bad have to happen to him? Percy knew Nico would break down from all this pressure eventually. Campers fearing him, Hades berating him, Persephone turning him into different kinds of flowers, and...

Bianca.

It was ultimately all Percy's fault, wasn't it?

"Umm. I can take care of myself just fine."

"You are surely the more powerful one, but you do know that your fatal flaw is loyalty. Father is probably worried you'll refuse to harm him in order to protect yourself."

Triton was right. Percy would never hurt Nico. He was like a little brother to him.

they were silent for a while, before Percy spoke up again.

"Hey can I tell you something?"

"I suppose you can."

"You looked ridiculous in that hoodie."


End file.
